Vuelve a celebrar la Navidad
by ChiaraABarbieri
Summary: Rose ha vivido presa del dolor durante varios años, y la única persona que la hara reaccionar es cierto Rubio que la ama. Participe con esta historia en un concurso, pero me falto ponerla aquí xD espero que le den una oportunidad


_***Uno no se da cuenta de todo lo que tiene para decir hasta que empieza a decirlo***_

"_Otra vez el mismo sueño. Los ex Mortifagos buscaban venganza nuevamente y habían decidido atacar mi casa en Navidad; Empieza la batalla, mis padre son diestros con la varita, mi hermano y yo no tanto pero sabemos lo suficiente; Cuatro patronus salen de nuestra casa: El patronus de papá al Cuartel de los Aurores, el de Mamá a la Madriguera, el de mi hermano a la casa de los Potter, y el mío a Hogwarts. En un momento de distracción veo un rayo de Luz verde acercándose a mí, pienso que es mi fin, cierro los ojos esperando a que la muerte llegue; pero nunca llega, abro mis ojos lentamente y veo a mi padre tirado en el suelo con los ojos abiertos que miraban sin ver…"_

_***Hacia Belén va un hipogrifo…*- se escuchaba cantar a toda mi familia abajo**_

¡Maldita sea! ¿Acaso no se podían callar? ¿Acaso se habían olvidado de lo que paso hace dos años? ¡¿POR QUÉ? Que alguien me diga porque siguen celebrando como si nada hubiera pasado, como si ÉL todavía estuviera con nosotros…

Simplemente no lo entendía.

Unos suaves golpes se escuchan desde la puerta de la habitación que alguna vez fue de ÉL.

-Adelante-susurro de manera poco audible.

-Cariño-escucho la suave voz de mi madre desde la entrada, cargada con una dulzura y entendimiento que lograba calmarme- la cena ya está lista.

-No tengo hambre.

-Princes… Rose, tienes que comer algo, no has comido nada desde…

-¡No quiero! No quiero cena, no quiero dulces, no quiero abrazos, no quiero mimos, ¡no quiero nada!-grite mientras la pecera estallaba en pedazos, unas lagrimas se derramaron por mi rostro- solo lo quiero a él-susurre con la vos rota.

-Él está con nosotros…

-¡No! El ya no está aquí, ya no-dije mientras salía corriendo de la habitación con mi madre siguiéndome, antes de llegar a la puerta de la casa de mis abuelos mi hermano me detuvo por el brazo.

-Rose, por favor, te estás haciendo mucho daño

-¡Suéltame Hugo!

-Tu padre no hubiese querido que sufrieras así Rosie-me dijo Albus… y no pude controlarme más.

-¡NO SE LO QUE HUBIERA QUERIDO! ¡ESTÁ MUERTO! ¿LO RECUERDAS ALBUS? ¿ALGUNO DE USTEDES LO RECUERDA? ¿Recuerdan a mi padre?- grité mientras lloraba, y salí corriendo de la casa de los abuelos.

Corrí sin rumbo ni dirección hasta que mis piernas no pudieron más, flaquearon y caí de rodillas al suelo agotada y llorando con impotencia.

Me levanté con dificultad y miré a mi alrededor, no sabría decir cómo fue que llegué allí, casualidad, destino… no lo sé, no sé cómo había llegado al cementerio.

Caminé lentamente entre las lápidas, hasta llegar a una en especial; me senté frente a ella mientras más lágrimas surcaban por mis mejillas.

_**Ronald Billius Weasley Prewett**_

_**1980-2021**_

"_Nos diste la oportunidad de una vida que no desperdiciaremos"_

-Papá…-decía entre sollozos; tenía frio y la nieve hacia que mi ropa se mojara. Sentí la nieve hundirse a mi lado, y una mano acariciando cariñosamente mi cabello. Sabía perfectamente quien era, su aroma lo delataba; voltee a mirarlo, al mismo tiempo que él, me abrazó por los hombros y me acercó a él para depositarme un beso en la coronilla; no lo soporté más y empecé a llorar aferrada a él.

Él no dijo nada, solo se quedó abrazándome en silencio, consolándome con su sola presencia como cuando éramos unos niños. Después de un rato en esa posición me solté de él.

-¿Estás mejor Rosie?-me preguntó con cuidado

-Sí, ya estoy mejor Scorp-dije forzando una sonrisa, como era de esperarse no me creyó y me miró seriamente.

-A mi no me mientas Rose Weasley, te conozco, soy tu mejor amigo desde los 11 años-dijo mientras hacía que lo mirara a los ojos- se que te duele, y mucho, pero no te quiero ver así.

-Pero duele Scorpius, creo que jamás lo podre superar- dije mientras derramaba más lágrimas.

-Y a mí me duele más vete así, fingiendo ser feliz ante los demás, y llorando en silencio cuando crees que nadie te mira ¡No es justo Rose!

-¡No hables de injusticias!, una injusticia es que hayan asesinado a mi padre

-Una injusticia es que no dejes que nadie te ayude Rose, ¡Porque demonios eres tan terca!

-¡Porque así soy yo, igual que mis padres!

-¡Pero deja que te ayudemos Rose! Nos necesitas…

-¡Yo no necesito a nadie!

-¡Si nos necesitas! ¡¿Porqué no aceptas de una vez que murió para salvarte?

-¡Porqué él no tenía que morir! ¡Él no tenía que dejarnos solos! ¡YO tenía que haber muerto ese día!-grité con rabia, con ira y rencor; había sido tanto el dolor de su pérdida que no había dado cabida al rencor que había en mi alma.

La nieve a mí alrededor se había comenzado a derretir lentamente, y empezaba a salir humo de un árbol que teníamos cerca, no me podía controlar, solo pensaba en la ira.

Scorpius me agarró por los hombros y pegó mi espalda al árbol. Me intenté soltar de él, pero no pude.

-¡Suéltame Scorpius Malfoy!-gritaba mientras lo golpeaba, pero él seguía sosteniéndome; era tal mi impotencia que puse mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y hundí mi cara en su cuello mientras sollozaba fuertemente.

Él me cargó y se dirigió conmigo en brazos a una banca que había allí, me sentó en su regazo y secó mis lágrimas en un pañuelo.

-_No tenía porqué morir…_-susurré

-Él quería morir para darte una vida, un futuro

-Debí haber muerto yo

-¡NO!-gritó y lo miré sorprendida, sus ojos mostraban dolor y desesperación- no… podría… yo… no podría-dijo con dificultad.

-¿Qué no podrías?-pregunté acercando inconscientemente mi cara hacia la de él.

-Yo… _**no podría vivir en este mundo si no estás tú**_-dijo cerrando los ojos y pegando su frente a la mía mientras una lágrima se derramaba por su rostro.

Decir que me quedé helada, sería decir poco; no sabía que decir ni que pensar, solo actué haciéndole caso a mi instinto: _Lo besé._

En un principio él se quedó helado, pero luego comenzó a corresponder el beso; fue dulce, suave y cargado de sentimientos, nuestros labios se movían al compás de una melodía inexistente.

Nos separamos por falta de aire y volvimos a juntar nuestras frentes.

-_Te amo_- me dijo con la voz ronca, sentí como un calor llenó mi corazón.

-_Yo también… te amo_-le dije con una sonrisa, él sonrió al mismo tiempo y me dio un beso en la punta de la nariz.

-Este es… el mejor regalo de navidad que me has podido dar Rose-me dijo al oído.

Yo sonreí, y me acarició la cara suavemente, con cariño

-De nada-dije, y luego me miró

-Solo te quiero pedir un favor

-El que tú quieras Scorp

-_**Vuelve a celebrar la Navidad**_, por favor-sus ojos demostraban preocupación

-Lo haré

El trayecto hacia la Madriguera lo recorrimos en silencio, tomados de la mano, y como siempre, Scorpius brindándome su apoyo.

El haber gritado, golpeado y llorado hizo que mi corazón se librara de todos esos pensamientos negativos que me aprisionaban al dolor, y al no poder superar la muerte de mi padre. Ahora estaba mejor, me sentía en paz conmigo misma, me sentía bien…

-¿Lista?-me preguntó Scorpius mientras me apretaba suavemente la mano.

-_Siempre_- le respondí mientras abría la puerta de La Madriguera.

Inmediatamente mi madre me abrazó llorando.

-No vuelvas a salir así-decía

-Lo lamento mamá-dije mientras la abrazaba fuertemente- he sido una tonta estos años

-Nosotros no supimos comprenderte cariño-me dijo, luego, aún abrazada a mí, miro a Scorpius-gracias por traerla

-No hay problema señora.

-Hermione, mejor suelta a Rose, la vas a terminar asfixiando-dijo mi tío Harry mientras me separaba de mi madre- Me alegro que este mejor Rosie

-Gracias tío-le dije, y me alborotó un poco el cabello, me volví hacia Hugo- lamento haberme comportado así, tu solo te preocupabas por mí.

-No hay problema, siempre estaré allí para ti, por algo eres mi hermana-dijo guiñándome un ojo, yo sonreí hasta que mi primo favorito se abalanzó hacia mi

-Bienvenida de vuelta Rose-me dijo.

-Se que fuiste tú el que lo envió-le dije mientras señalaba a Scorpius con el rabillo del ojo.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? Es el único que puede sacar a la verdadera Rose-dijo mientras reía.

Después de eso, y de muchos saludos salí sola al jardín para dar un paseo, hasta que vi algo acercarse a mí.

-_Me alegro que estés mejor princesa-_escuché la voz de mi padre a mis espaldas.

-¿Papá?-dije volteando y encontrándome con la figura de mi padre, me quise acercar para abrazarlo pero…

-_Mejor no lo hagas princesa, como bien supondrás, soy solo un espíritu, y por tanto soy inmaterial_

-¿Qué haces acá?

-_ah, si quieres me voy-_dijo mientras se iba a dar la vuelta

-¡No! No te vayas-dije

-_Era una broma cariño_

-Pues a mí no me hizo gracia

-_Pero a mí sí_-no pude evitar reír ante su respuesta

-…

-…

-Lamento lo que sucedió ese día

-_No te preocupes cariño, así tenía que ser_

-Te extraño, todos te extrañamos

-_Yo también los extraño a ustedes_

-Creo que no podre cumplir la promesa de mi primer año-dije con una sonrisa

-_Creo que me pude percatar de ello_-dijo y se quedó en silencio un rato- _no importa siempre que tú seas feliz, aparte, a James, a Hugo y a Fred les dije que si alguien te dañaba le pegasen_

-¡PAPÁ!-él solo se reía

… _**5, 4, 3, 2, 1… ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!...**_

-_Feliz Navidad princesa_

-Feliz navidad papá

-_Bueno_-dijo- _ya me tengo que ir_

-¿Porqué?

-_Porque me dieron permiso hasta las 12 para estar aquí_-dijo mientras se alejaba-_Adiós Princesa, Nos volveremos a ver_-decía mientras que con movimiento de mano hacía aparecer una rosa de cristal en mis manos.

-Adiós papá, te amo

-_Yo también hija, yo también_-apenas dijo esto, desapareció

Me quedé en silencio contemplando la rosa hasta que sentí unos brazos abrazarme por la espalda, yo sonreí.

-Vi a mi padre-le dije

-¿Qué?-lucia totalmente desconcertado

-Vino a verme y a decirme que fuera feliz, y me dio esto-dije mostrándole la rosa

-Bonita-dijo, y me dio un beso en la mejilla-Feliz Navidad Rose

-Feliz Navidad Scorpius

-Ten-dijo Scorpius mientras me entregaba una cajita, adentro había un relicario en forma de rosa, cuando lo abrí había una foto mía con él, y otra con mi papá-Te amo ¿quisieras ser mi novia?-me di la vuelta y lo besé de lleno en los labios.

-Sí, sí quiero ser tu novia

-Me alegro de que este mejor

-_Es gracias a Malfoy_

-Fue bueno que la visitaras

-_Ella lo necesitaba, y yo también_

-Feliz Navidad Ron

-_Feliz Navidad Hermione_

"_**Todo lo que se necesita es amor, y bueno claro, un poquito de esperanza. Sobre todo en Navidad"  
><strong>_


End file.
